Oáza naděje
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Co se stalo s Haem Asakurou po jeho porážce...


_Věnováno lestrielce_

Přístupnost: Od 15 let

Pár: Yoh/Hao

Shrnutí: Co se stalo s Haem Asakurou po jeho porážce...

Poznámka: Napsáno na námět lestrielky a její žádost, aby Yoh taky jednou konečně získal svoji lásku (a to se vším všudy :o)).

Otouto znamená japonsky "maličký bratříček" a je to výraz, kterým Hao ještě i v japonské verzi anime (stejně jako manze) pravidelně častuje a ničí své o několik minut mladší dvojče...

-----------------

Hao naprosto perplex dopadl na záda a nechápal, co se to přesně stalo. Před vteřinou bojoval s Yohem, ten na něj útočil Mečem světa, rozmáchl se a ... zasáhl ho?

Kdyby ano, byl by teď Hao mrtvý. A Yoh také, mimochodem, což si ten ovšem zřejmě neuvědomil. Avšak zdálo se, že oba stále žijí. Hao každopádně ležel uprostřed malé pouštní oázy u rozkošného jezírka, ze kterého ho sledovaly zvědavé žáby. A Duch ohně někam zmizel.

Co se to vlastně stalo? Zjevně se sem tedy přemístil dříve, než meč dopadl. Ovšem vědomě to rozhodně neudělal. Buď tedy zareagoval podvědomě, což se mu nechtělo věřit, nebo ho přenesl někdo jiný. Ale kdo, proboha?  
Cítil se natolik vysílený, že o tom nedokázal přemýšlet. Věděl, že by měl raději odejít někam do bezpečí, jenže jeho tělo ho odmítalo poslechnout. Už neměl sílu vzdorovat a tak jednoduše zavřel oči a okamžitě usnul.

Když se probral, byla už noc a na obloze zářily hvězdy. Přesto mu bylo teplo, což nepochybně způsobovala teplá pokrývka obtočená kolem jeho těla. Když usínal, určitě ji neměl. To znamená, že tu byl nebo dokonce stále ještě je někdo jiný...

Pokusil se vyskočit na nohy, ale pevné objetí ho zadrželo.

"Šššš, neboj se, nic ti nehrozí. Nikdo neví, že jsme tady," uklidňoval ho starostlivý hlas.

Hlas Yoha Asakury.

"Otouto?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

"Ano, jsem to já," ujistil ho jeho bratr a aby nebyl na pochybách, lehce ho políbil.

Hao byl natolik ohromen, že se nebránil.

"Ale jak...?"

"Prostě jsem čekal, že to dopadne tak, jak dopadlo. Našel jsem si tuhle oázu a naučil jsem se do ní přemístit něco nebo někoho zhruba ve tvé váze..."

Hao jen vyjeveně zíral. Něco takového by od Yoha nikdy nečekal. Jeho dvojče ho znovu políbilo, tentokrát důrazněji a neléhavěji. Hao to bez odporu strpěl.

"Copak si myslíš, že bych dovolil, aby se ti něco stalo?" vybuchl Yoh rozohněně. "Vím, že o mně nemáš valné mínění, ale takový idiot, abych si zničil to nejdražší, co můžu mít, přece jen nejsem! Nenechám se o tebe nikým připravit! Ani Asakury, ani nikým jiným! Jsi můj jediný bratr, větší část mé duše - a především má jediná láska. Já tě miluju, Hao, a nic na světě to nemůže změnit, stejně jako mi tě vzít!"

Hao se nezmohl na slovo a Yoh usoudil, že kdo mlčí, souhlasí, a odhodlaně se k němu přitiskl. Nečekaně se nad nimi sklonil Duch ohně, vzal je do svých dlaní a schoval je v nich, takže jim bylo teplo a přestal je obtěžovat všudypřítomný písek. Yoha to osmělilo ještě víc a Hao si uvědomil, že Godaiseireie jeho jednání nijak nepřekvapuje. Byli přece jediná duše, proč tedy ne jediné tělo? V té chvíli to přišlo logické i jemu. A navíc stále ještě byl příliš slabý na to, aby se dokázal úspěšně bránit, zejména proti Yohovi.

A tak toho dne došlo přece jen ke spojení obou částí rozdělené duše, i když trochu jinak než pár hodin před tím...

Když si už klidně leželi v náručí, poznamenal Yoh spokojeně: "Hao, víš proč je dobře, že jsme oddělení? Protože se tak k sobě můžeme opakovaně vracet!"

Hao se uvolněně zasmál. Cítil se nesmírně vyčerpaný, tentokrát ovšem docela příjemně.

Yoh ho pohladil po tváři: "Dokázal jsem tě porazit, aniž bych tě kvůli tomu ztratil. Stejně tak dokážeme najít způsob, jak zachránit Zemi bez toho, aby bylo nutné zničit lidstvo! Lidé a příroda spolu MOHOU žít v míru. Spousta lidí se o to snaží, dokonce i těch bez šamanských schopností. Jsou jich tisíce, možná dokonce milióny. A až i ti ostatní pochopí, že zánik života na Zemi by znamenal také jejich vlastní konec, změní se i jejich chování. A potom budou _potřebovat_ tvoji pomoc a ještě rádi se budou řídit tvými příkazy. A nakonec splníme náš úkol a budeme se moci vrátit domů, už navždycky spolu."

"Překvapuješ mne, otouto, tolik moudrosti bych _od tebe _rozhodně nečekal!" potřásl Hao hlavou.

"Hádám, že ani tolik síly a obratnosti, abych tě dokázal přenést do téhle oázy a utajit to před ostatními. A myslím, že těch věcí, co jsi ode mne nečekal, je ještě víc," uculil se Yoh potutelně a přitulil se k němu. "Ale neříkej mi _otouto_, víš, že to nemám rád!"

"A co hodláš udělat dál, _otouto_?" ignoroval Hao s přehledem jeho žádost.

"Odejdeme spolu. Někam daleko, hlavně co nejdál od Asakurů."

"A co tam ´_někde daleko_´ budeme dělat, otouto?" provokoval ho Hao nadále.

"Čekat. Velký duch přerušil Turnaj šamanů. Dokud nás nezavolá zpět, nemusí o nás někdo vědět."

"Velký duch přerušil turnaj? Kvůli mně?" zalapal Hao po dechu.

"Evidentně. A možná taky kvůli tomu, abyste ty i ostatní měli šanci dostat rozum. Jsme přece všichni na jedné lodi, nebo spíš planetě. Jinou nemáme. Potřebujeme se navzájem, abychom zabránili katastrofě, kterou přece nikdo nechce. Ty jsi pro nás naděje a velký dar, i když tedy někdy poněkud nebezpečný dáreček. Věřím, že to brzy všichni pochopí. A ty mne zatím můžeš učit. Od začátku bych byl raději, kdybys můj výcvik převzal sám a nevymýšlel ty tvoje překvápka."

"Promiň, otouto," povzdychle si Hao. "Prostě neumím trénovat děti, nikdy jsem to nedělal."

"Myslím, že jsem dneska dokázal jasně, že NEJSEM dítě," zavrčel Yoh dotčeně. "A ty jsi navíc jen o pár minut starší než já! Je mi patnáct stejně jako tobě."

"Ano, ale já si pamatuju události tří lidských životů."

"No jo, _pamatuješ si_. To mnozí taky a staršími je to neudělá... A přiznej, zažil jsi už někdy dřív něco tak skvělého jako dneska?"

Hao se musel hodně přemáhat, aby se nerozesmál: "Samozřejmě, že ne!"

Nenáviděnou bratrovu přezdívku tentokrát milostivě vynechal.

"Já taky ne," přiznal Yoh ochotně. "Trhalo mi srdce už to, když jsem musel přerušit naše spojení před naším soubojem, ale věděl jsem, že to udělat musím, abych ti zabránil vyhrát. Ovšem doufal jsem, že se postarám o zopakování té nádhery, jakmile to jen bude možné. A jestli ode dneška budeme žít spolu, tak tu příležitost budeme mít často..."

"Jenomže já jsem na tebe příliš silný, Yohu!" namítal Hao ještě.

"Myslím, že _už _ne," zapředl jeho bratr a pohrával si s jeho vlasy jako nezvedené kotě. "Dneska jsem tě přece porazil! I když to byla spíš kombinace mého maximálního zoufalství s neskutečným štěstím."

"Tak to máš pravdu," kapituloval Hao před svým dvojčetem toho dne již podruhé.

"Takže se mnou odejdeš?" podíval se na něj Yoh s nadějí.

"Ano."

"A budeš mne učit?"

"Pokusím se o to."

"A vrátíš se, až bude Turnaj šamanů obnoven?"

"Samozřejmě."

"A vzdáš se plánu na zničení lidstva?"

"Ne."

"Jak to, že NE?" ztuhl Yoh.

"Nepřesvědčil jsi mne, _otouto_," vrátil se Hao ke svému oblíbenému oslovení svého o několik minut mladšího bratra.

"Skutečně?" zaprskal Yoh. "Tak třeba pomůže tohle!" olíznul Haovi levé ucho.

Hao se svíjel smíchy: "Můžeš to zkusit, mně se tenhle způsob tvého přesvědčování velice zamlouvá! Ale upozorňuji předem, že moc nadějí na úspěch nemáš..."

"No dobře," vzdychl si Yoh. "Ale třeba tě přesvědčím během té doby, co budeme spolu?"

"Uvidíme," usmál se Hao tajemně. "Naděje umírá vždycky poslední..."

"Ty jeden," vztekal se Yoh a lechtal ho.

"Myslíš, že pomocí brutálního násilí něčeho dosáhneš?" ohromně se bavil Hao

"Asi ne. Bude to chtít spíš vytrvalý a pravidelný nátlak," usoudil Yoh uvážlivě. "Takže si tím teď nebudeme kazit společný večer...," přitáhnul si Haa zase k sobě a pokračoval v ověřování svých teoretických znalostí o sexuálním životě v praxi, tentokrát pod širým nebem.

Když potom společně znaveně pozorovali hvězdy, Hao se na Yoha otočil: "Otouto, mrzí mne, že jsem na tebe při našem souboji tak vyjel... Byl jsem tehdy prostě přetažený."

"To je mi úplně jasné. Útěchou mi může být, že tvou drahou Opacho jsi seřval ještě hůř..."

Z Haa okamžitě spadla veškerá ospalost.

"Moje malá holčička! Co se s ní stalo?"

"Postaral jsem se o ni. Usnula chvíli před tím, než ses probral. Potřebuje to, chudinka, celý den proplakala. Snažil jsem se ji uklidnit, ale nedala se, myslela si, že jsi mrtvý a že já jí lžu, abych ji utišil. Neuvěřila ani Duchu ohně..."

"Tak KDE je?" naléhal Hao zoufale.

"Tady nedaleko, na druhé straně jezírka," ukázal mu Yoh klidně. "Obávám se, že na naši cestu ji budeme muset vzít s sebou, jinak se bez tebe snad zblázní."

Hao ho neposlouchal a spěchal k maličké. Dívenka skutečně tvrdě spala, stočená do klubíčka, a na její tvářičce byly stále patrné stopy slz. Hao ji nešťastně hladil a šeptem jí rozechvěle sliboval, že už nedovolí, aby byla kvůli němu nešťastná...

Yoh se chvíli díval na ten dojemný obrázek a pak dostal geniální nápad.

"Hao, jen tak mimochodem, jsi si vědom toho, že Opacho je šamanem asi tak stejně jako třeba Manta?"

"To se časem zlepší!"

"Ne, to tedy nezlepší. Opacho má velmi slabé šamanské schopnosti - přesně takové, jaké by měl každý člověk, kdyby ho téměř od narození vychovával šaman tvého formátu."

"Vidí duchy!"

"To přece každé dítě. Většina tu schopnost ztratí, protože ji nerozvíjí, ona ne, protože ses jí ujal ty. Vím to od Manty a od Fausta, zajímalo je to. Ale jinak je Opacho jenom obyčejný člověk - takový, jaké jsi chtěl zničit! Tak si přestaň vymýšlet pohádky na utišení svého svědomí a podívej se pravdě do tváře!

Řekni, dokázal bys ji zabít?"

"Samozřejmě že ne! A mlč už, nebo ji probudíš!"

"Tak pojď od ní kousek dál," zvedl se Yoh, poodešel a počkal, až se k němu jeho dvojče znovu připojí. "Ale neutíkej od tématu! Řekni, nechal bys Opacho naživu, i kdyby ztratila i to málo schopností, které teď má?"

"Jistěže ano! Nikdy bych ji nepřestal mít rád, je pro mne jako moje vlastní dceruška."

"A zabil bys jiné děti, stejné jako ona?"

"Ne."

"A zabil bys jim rodiče, jako jsi to udělal Lysergovi?"

"Otouto, přestaň! Moc dobře víš, že s Lysergovými rodiči to byla nešťastná náhoda! Ale kdyby to bylo nutné, musel bych to udělat a udělal bych to zas, i když Lyserga je mi strašně líto! A už dost o tom - mě nepřesvědčíš a když budeš pokračovat, odejdu!"

"Ne, já nepřestanu a ty neodejdeš! Poslouchej, já vím, jak moc máš Opacho rád a že bys jí nikdy neublížil, i když má naprosto mizivé šamanské schopnosti. A věřím, že bys ji miloval, i kdyby neměla žádné. Ona si tvou lásku taky plně zaslouží. Jenomže si představ, že bys ji jako opuštěné umírající miminko nenašel ty, ale nějaký obyčejný člověk. Dneska by už duchy nejspíš neviděla a nikdy by z ní nebyl šaman. Ale pořád by to byla ona! A kdybys nechal zabít v rámci záchrany Země všechny lidi, byl bys i jejím katem. Vzal by sis TOHLE na svědomí?"

Hao dlouho mlčel. Potom se, následován Yohem, stále beze slova vrátil k Opacho, lehl si vedle ní a objal ji. Když maličká ucítila jeho tělesné teplo, okamžitě se mu spokojeně zavrtala do náruče a pokračovala ve spánku, nyní už mnohem klidnějším.

Nakonec Hao tiše řekl: "Dobře, Yohu, zkusíme hledat jinou cestu pro záchranu Země. Umožním ti dokázat mi, že existuje. Ty si ale na oplátku uvědom něco jiného. Duše nikdy neumírá, já sám jsem docela přesvědčivý důkaz. Smrt není konec existence a nejde o takovou tragédii, jak se lidem někdy zdá, dokonce ani u pětileté holčičky. Ale kdyby zanikla Země jako živá planeta, _všichni lidé _zemřou, bez šamanských schopností i s nimi, a _už se nikdy žádný člověk nenarodí_. A to nemluvím o zvířatech a přírodních tvorech, které by to postihlo nejvíc, ačkoliv se nijak neprovinili. Kdyby nebyla jiná možnost, bylo by nutné přistoupit k nejkrajnějšímu řešení - třeba i takovému, které by zahrnovalo smrt Opacho.

Ale pokud existuje jiná cesta, a já nepopírám, že existovat může, slibuji, že ji s tebou budu hledat. Zatím na to stále ještě zbývá nějaký čas..."

"Kolik?"

"Tak asi třicet let. Plus mínus jedno desetiletí podle toho, jak rychle bude destrukce planety postupovat."

"To mi přijde jako docela dost dlouhá doba!" namítl Yoh šeptem.

"Ne, když uvážíš, co všechno je nutné stihnout. A otouto, pokud JÁ přijdu o lidské tělo, narodím se znovu až za půl tisíciletí, ne za pár let jako normální lidé - respektive nejspíš už nenarodím, pokud to nezvládnete sami. Kdybych nyní zemřel, ocitnu se mimo hru," informoval Hao svého bratra nevzrušeně.

"To já vím! Proto taky nedovolím, aby se ti něco stalo!" ujistil ho Yoh prudce.

"Buď potichu, ať ji nevzbudíš!" zasyčel Hao, dřív než bratrovi odpověděl. "Moudré rozhodnutí, otouto. Už proto, že spolu se mnou bys zřejmě zemřel i ty."

"Jak to?"

"Jsme jedna duše a ve mně je jí většina. Sám beze mne bys mohl existovat jen s pomocí podpůrných kouzel a garantuju ti, že by to nebylo příjemné, být na Zemi bez deseti jedenáctin vlastní duše."

"Aha... Tak to ještě že jsem se rozhodl správně!"

"Přesně tak, otouto... no dobře, tak tedy _Yohu_," zasmál se Hao bratrovu dotčenému pohledu.

"Teď už se od sebe nikdy neodloučíme," vrněl Yoh blaženě.

"Ty jsi ale trotlík, ot- Yohu," potřásl Hao hlavou, "tvoji přátelé už tě nejspíš hledají a ani nemluvím o tom, co zanedlouho rozpoutají Asakurové, jestli se rychle nevrátíš. Dojde jim, že to souvisí se mnou, a zabijí nás nakonec oba. Ne, ty teď musíš domů a pak se můžeš zkusit nějak nenápadně vytratit, třeba předstírat vlastní smrt. Yohmei ví o spojení našich duší, takže bude předpokládat, že jsem-li já mrtvý, ty mne zřejmě také dlouho nepřečkáš. Bude to vypadat přirozeně - tedy pokud to nezkazíš. Myslíš, že bys to mohl zvládnout zařídit?"

"Určitě ano. Ale až ráno! Dovol mi s tebou ještě chvíli být...," přitulil se k němu Yoh z druhé strany než Opacho.

"No tak dobře, ovšem nejpozději za úsvitu tě vzbudím a vyženu. A teď už musíme spát, ať jsme toho oba schopni!"

Potom Hao zavřel oči a okamžitě znovu usnul. Yoh se nadzvedl na loktech a ještě dlouho se na bratra rozněžněle díval. Při předchozím souboji dokázal Haa na okamžik zastavit, tak jako před tisícem let Asakurové a před pěti sty lety Yohken s Matamunem. Ale tady, v nočním tichu malé pouštní oázy, dosáhl velkolepějšího vítězství než kdokoliv před tím - dokázal Haa _přesvědčit_. A navíc ještě získat jeho lásku a snad i trochu respektu. Vzdal v duchu díky Velkému duchu a pak se ještě chvíli kochal líbezným obrázkem spícího Haa s Opacho v náručí.

Jeho první myšlenka byla, že je to kouzelný pohled. Ta druhá ovšem, že kvůli poloze děvčátka už během téhle noci nemá šanci na třetí kolo sbližování s Haem. Ta třetí a poslední, než se propadl do hlubiny spánku, byla, že hned zítra musí přimět Annu k provedení rituálu pro návrat Matamuneho, aby se měl po jejich odchodu o Opacho kdo starat, zatímco s Haem budou ... zaneprázdněni.

Co se týkalo jeho, hodlal být Haem zaneprázdněn co možná nejčastěji...

Velká duch se usmál na Matku Zemi: "Tak to Yoh přece jen zvládnul... Nu, řekl bych, že bychom mohli ohlásit obnovení Turnaje šamanů!"

Bohyně s úsměvem zavrtěla hlavou: "Kdepak, můj drahý, zdaleka ještě ne! Hao už sice skutečně pochopil všechno, co bylo třeba, jenže pro lidi to zatím neplatí. Musíme počkat, dokud se nezačnou měnit i oni.

_A potom, myslím, že by si Hao s Yohem zasloužili dostat nějaký čas jen sami pro sebe..."_

_---------_

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím tvůrců anime a mangy Král šamanů (Shaman King).


End file.
